


The House of Crane

by UnknownUncut



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, roughly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: There's a few things that William knows: one, his father is alive and he's going to find him and two, that he shouldn't follow random cat people. Though, William guess that's what he gets for following something called a Higgledy first.
Relationships: Ferdinand & William Crane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I had this idea for a little while now and I thought why not write it and post it. I did do a small one-shot with this idea which I given the link for if you want to check that out.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397468 (A Boy From Another World)
> 
> Edit (5/4/2020): Just re-reading it and fixed a few things that I noticed.

“You called?” Ferdinand ask from where he is leaning against the door. However no one answered him from the library. “Uncle Leander?”

The king’s son push off the door frame and steps into the library. Normally Leander doesn’t like meeting here, stating that it’s too formal for a causal meeting between uncle and nephew but today…something feels wrong.

Leander looks up from the book that he’s reading and turn towards Ferdinand. He’s sitting in the window seat that Grandpa had installed a few weeks ago, Ferdinand never understood the man while he was younger but even now his grandfather is a mystery, luckily he’s not alone.

Ferdinand came and sat across from the mage.

“A few hours ago I managed to dig up an old spell.” Leander moves the book so Ferdinand can see it as well. “It has to do with locating soulmates.”

The page isn’t as fancy as other spell books that Ferdinand was able to look at. Though, those were might to keep the attention of children. It looks worn and have scribbles and doodles all over the page as if someone was trying to cover it up but failed to show.

The spell is still readable but Ferdinand wonders why his uncle asked him here.

“Are we going to be looking for soulmates today?” questioned Ferdinand.

Leander snaps the book closed while shaking his head. “No, you’re not ready for that.” The mage stood and put the book back on the shelf. “Today we are going to work more on your healing spells.”

Ferdinand watch his uncle walk out of the door, speaking about what’s happening today. However the red book caught his eyes again.

Grandpa spoke of soulmates, back when he was around more before he went to Allegoria to help Ferdinand’s great uncle. Though it was more in passing then an actual conversation.

The prince knows he shouldn’t. He should just follow after Leander and forget about the book but there’s something about it that Ferdinand can’t explain, like he seen it before.

With careful steps, Ferdinand stood up and close the distance between him and the book. With gentle fingers, the prince took the book off the shelf.

“Ferdinand, you coming?” ask Leander, his voice growing louder the closer he gets to the library.

Ferdinand quickly stored the book into his arm band before walking out of the library. He walks past Leander, quickening his pace when he notice the confused look on his uncle’s face.

…

The storm rages on outside however the prince chose to ignore it in favor of the forbidden book in front of him. Ferdinand knows he shouldn’t be doing this, it’s why he only stares at it instead of opening it.

His hand rest on the edge of the book, ready to open it.

“What are you waiting for?”

The prince jumps and snaps his eyes up to see none other than his great-uncle leaning in the doorway.

The man tilt his head, a concerned look placing itself firmly on his face. Ferdinand looks away from his great-uncle before he spills his guts out to him.

“I’m sure there’s a lot to learn from it…”

Ferdinand sighs and push the book away from him. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, stealing from his uncle and casting a spell that he has no idea how it works.

“You know I did something similar when I was your age.”

“Oh like what?” wonders Ferdinand.

The prince looks up and sees that his great-uncle have chosen to sit on the bed, lazily looking at the cover of the book.

“I tried to take over the world” he said with a smirk.

Ferdinand chuckles quietly, hiding most of his laugh behind his hand.

“Oh, now why would you do something like that Uncle Doloran?”

Doloran shrugs and leans back before pushing the book back in front of the curious boy. “Because I thought it would bring back something that I couldn’t have which almost destroyed the world.”

Ferdinand had heard this story a couple times from both Doloran and his Grandfather, the only ones that actually talk about what had happened since everyone else would try to change the subject.

Even his own father wouldn’t talk about it but yet would explain everything else about his adventures.

“So I should open the book and do the spell?”

Ferdinand knows his great-uncle is more the hands on type of teacher, especially for magic. Maybe that’s why Doloran had stopped teaching him magic.

“Well, I’m not telling you to one hundred percent do it.” Doloran place a hand over his heart. “That would make me a bad uncle, don’t you think?”

“Hey Dolly, I need help down here!”

Ferdinand perks up when his grandfather’s voice comes up to the room.

“Hang on _Rolly_!”

The prince chuckles as Doloran stood up and cross to the doorway. The king stops and looks over his shoulder.

“If you are that curious about soulmates then I suggest you _not_ read the book.”

With that the king left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The storm continues to rage on outside the safety of the room however the prince chooses to ignore it in favour of opening the book.


	2. In Other News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a while since I actually wrote anything for this. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this or not but here's the next chapter, plus two more after this once I edit them.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

_“…In other news, the disappearance of Roland Crane is still under wraps–”_

William rolls his eyes as he pause the podcast. It the only thing the people of Motorcity can talk about; what happened to Roland Crane? Even the children at school are whispering about it like William isn’t sitting two seats away from them. It’s annoying to say the least.

“Alright everyone don’t forgot about the history project about your families that are due at the end of this week!” the teacher shouts as the bell rings overhead.

William quickly collect his notebook and packed it away into his bag. It’s only Monday, and being by himself these days, the project is going to be done long before Friday, being halfway done already. Better then what the Darklings, as Robert and his friends are calling themselves these days, have done so far.

Frankly, if the Darklings want someone do their work for them, they should be asking Timothy since he been done all of this years since two years ago. Why he’s still in William’s grade is beyond him.

William pick up his bag and quickly left the classroom before the teacher could stop him, again. A few weeks after his father’s disappearance, the teachers have been sitting him down for months to talk about what happened and try to help him through it but William didn’t want any of that. He just wants to be left alone until the hurt stops hurting.

The hallways are crawling with students as William ducks and dodge his way through people. It didn’t take long before William managed to get to the front doors.

Ever since his father’s disappearance, William been searching for answers. Something to point to the fact that he’s not dead. Everyone been saying to move on by now, that he’s not coming back but William knows for a fact that his father would come back no matter what.

Roland moves heaven and hell just for William. So he’s going to do the same.

William head down to the bus loop and decided that he should just go home instead of wondering around for hours. A quiet home which no one is going to be there to greet him that’s for sure.

“Hey!”

William stood stock still, holding his bag tightly. He shouldn’t freeze. He should run.

“Crane!”

William spun around and took off, pushing through the trio that’s standing right behind him. He barely hear them shouting.

The park isn’t far from the school, being the only spot where William can hide from the Darklings for a couple of hours before they give up on him. Then head over to Esther’s place since there’s no point going home after that.

William duck under a couch before dodging out of the way of a lady carrying a couple of bags. Sliding to a stop, William looks back to see that the Darklings are being blocked by the couch. With only the few seconds that the couch gives him, William plans out his next move which frankly involves the crosswalk.

Luckily there’s little to no traffic today in the old part of Motorcity. Even the park has no one hanging about since everyone wants to hanging out at the new mall that opened a few months back.

Without a second thought, William ran across the street. The park is filled with plants. He slide against the ground to make a turn when he hit some rocks littering the path. The kid smacks against the ground, hard, and rolls right into the bushes next to him and pull his bag closer to himself.

As long as the Darklings don’t find him then William can take care of any injuries later at Esther’s house. Frankly the last time the Darklings managed to catch up with him, William had a black eye for a good week.

William throws a hand over his mouth when the shoes of one of the Darklings came in view. They didn’t move, just stood in place. The kid keeps turning and looking over top of Will’s hiding spot.

It felt like hours pass by before the trio left the park. Hopefully, finding something better to do.

William let out the breath he was holding in before push his bag out of the bush. He was about to follow when he heard a small noise, rattling behind him. The kid pulls himself out of the bushes before kneeling down in front of the hole he had made.

The hole doesn’t go that far back or maybe it does but its starts getting really dark about half way in. William push some leaves out of the way just as something comes barreling out of the bush, running William right over.

The kid lay there on the ground for good few seconds as his mind tries to catch up with just happened.

“Hig?”

William rolls over to see a white blob thing with googles on top of its head. The thing tilts its head. Strange.

William push off the ground, moving to sit on his knees while he continues to keep an eye on the creature. The kid reach behind him to grab his bag, quickly making sure nothing bad happened to it.

Turning his attention back, the creature is watching William closely. The creature tilt his head, looking from the bag to William and back again.

“Where did you come from, little guy?” question William, pushing his bag behind him.

The child looks around the park as if someone is going to pop out of nowhere and shout that it’s a prank, which wouldn’t be the first time, however the park is quiet.

“Hig?” The creature leans over slightly, wanting to look at the bag.

William sighs, really wishing he can understand the creature. ‘ _Maybe Esther can?_ ’ he thought. Frankly there’s not much else he can do.

“How about we go see a good friend of mine.” William stood back up while grabbing his bag before continuing speaking. “Her name is Esther and she know a little about magic.”

William starts walking. The kid frown before looking back to see that the creature could barely keep up. William sighs and stops before kneeling down.

The creature stops in front of William, looking really out of breath. It tugs on the bag. William open it the bag, letting the creature in. He’s sure his father wouldn’t mind if the bag to carry the little guy.

The creature stuck its head out of the top, letting the flap of the bag lay on top of it, before William decided to get moving.

“Hopefully Esther won’t mind an extra visitor.”


	3. A Wizard's Hideaway

Esther and her mother lives on the old parts of Motorcity with a small house that was once owned by Esther’s late great-grandfather, who passed away recently.

The funeral was also two days before his father’s disappearance.

William shift his bag around, switch shoulders again. For a small thing, the creature weigh a lot. He doesn’t want to appear rude though and kept his mouth shut about it.

“Good afternoon, William!”

William gives a wave to one of Esther’s neighbors before opening the gate and heads to the house. He open the door and heard music coming from the kitchen. William doesn’t recognize the song but to be fair, Esther’s mother is always reading or listening to songs from her homeland.

Where is Esther’s mother from? William isn’t sure and frankly not even his father knows, and he knows almost everything.

William headed up the stairs and head through the first door, since it’s open. He stops in the doorway to see Esther sitting cross legged on the floor and reading one of her great-grandfather’s old books while scribbling in her own personal journal.

“So anything new?” ask William.

The girl jump and snaps her attention at William before quickly returning her glaze to the book.

“Nothing.”

William took a seat across from her while setting his bag down next to him. He was about to grab one of the books from Esther’s pile when the creature from earlier comes rolling out.

“Hig?”

Esther looks from the creature to William and back again. She quickly flips the pages in her journal before stopping on a page with a blank spot around the words, normally where a picture would go.

“It’s either a familiar or a higgledy” she said, continuing to search without acknowledging William. “Though it seems to be more of a higgledy.”

She pick her journal up and shows it off to William.

“What’s a higgledy?”

Esther lower her book down in thought and flips it around.

“Frankly I know more about familiars then Higgledies” Esther states. “From what I read, they are ‘ _small magical creatures that can be used in battle_ ’ and that’s all I have.”

William nods slowly as he takes out his sketch book. He knows how much Esther prides herself on knowing everything magical from Ni No Kuni, if he remembers what the books had called that place, but not even she knows everything.

“If only I can find a spell to take us there then we’ll know for sure what Higgledies are.”

William looks up from flipping through his book to see Esther casually drawing the higgledy, who seems to be loving it. He knows how much Esther wants to see this other world that her great-grandfather had written about for the past few years but it almost seems impossible.

‘ _Dad believed in the impossible..._ ’

William stop on a page and continue working on drawing it out. It’s a front of a castle, with a big beautiful staircase leading up to the doors. Evermore is craved into the page, mostly leaving an imprint on the next page.

He wonders what it’s like there. Evermore seems the most peaceful out of the kingdoms that William got told about. Frankly there’s one place that William wants to go to and that’s Evermore.

Esther really wanted to go see Al Mamoon even though she doesn’t like the heat very much.

However there’s something about Evermore that draws William to it. As if there’s something there that William has to find. Another line fills in the drawing, the castle is now complete.

His pencil tap the page. Something isn’t right. However William can’t in point why his drawing is wrong.

That’s how they spent their hour together. Sitting together, drawing and writing whatever they want, until William notice the time.

“I have to get going, Esther.” William pack his bag up, taking note that the higgledy isn’t going to come with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Esther nods her head sadly and went back to her journal. “See you later, Will…”

William walks out the door without a second thought. Frankly he wants to stay with Esther but he also knows he can’t. His mother is going to be calling soon from her shift at the hospital, wanting to make sure he’s okay. William’s friend is also coming over to stays with him until his mother returns later that night.

William skips the bottom step. Keeping a hand on the railing, the kid looks out at the kitchen. Esther’s mom wipes her hands on her apron before grabbing a plastic container with some of the dinner she was making.

She ruffles his hair while giving William the container. “Go straight home and keep your heart safe” she said, confusing William.

“I will…” William steps away from her and heads out the door. The walk isn’t long but it’ll give him enough time to think over everything.

…

William’s house isn’t like Esther’s, being lonelier then homely. William wants to take up Esther’s request of coming to live with her until his father comes back. He really wants to but he doesn’t want to be a bother. The fear of getting sick again had cling to him, crawling its way into his heart.

He and Esther barely recovered the first time. Even though they have two different illness there’s still the possibility of getting it back.

William shakes his head, forcing his thoughts away. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. Instead of thinking, William opens the front door. The sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen throw William for a loop.

His friend must have come earlier.

Stepping inside, William drops his bag at the door and took his shoes off. He made sure to shut the door before making his way to the kitchen.

“Oh hey William!”

“Hey Ferdinand.” William took a seat at the table as his friend continues working on dinner. “What are you doing?”

Ferdinand looks like every other teenager that William had seen at the high school, well roughly. He’s wearing a white hoodie with an Evermore’s logo on the sleeve that the knights normally wear, as Ferdinand had stated. Ferdinand’s hair is tied back and his normally carefree face is focus on the task at hand.

Frankly William haven’t seen Ferdinand focus on any task for more than a few seconds at a time so this was a nice surprised. Though he does wish Ferdinand for his help sometimes.

“Making dinner. Auntie Martha taught me a new recipe, so I thought I would make it for you.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” William took a seat at the table. “You didn’t have to…”

William kinda wish that he could be like Ferdinand. The knight isn’t worried about anything, always going about life as if it a game in a way. Though William would like to focus on tasks for more than a couple of seconds at a time.

“What’s a higgledy?” ask William.

Ferdinand looks up from the pot for a second to look back at William before turning his attention back to what he’s making.

“Well, Higgledies are creatures that, over the years, had replaced the use of familiars. They can help people in combat but other than that I don’t know.”

Ferdinand shrugs before putting a lid over top of the pot. He came to sit in the chair next to William and turn it to face him.

“But enough about that. How was your day?” he ask.

Ferdinand always ask him the same question almost every day since they met. _How was your day?_ A basic question that William wish doesn’t exist anymore. How do you answer something that Ferdinand already know the answer to?

“It’s fine. I have to do a history project about my family which would be interesting.” William shrugs. Does he tell Ferdinand what he found? Probably. Ferdinand would know what to do. “I also found a Higgledy.”

Ferdinand straighten. His hands have balled into fist, slowly becoming white. William risk the chance of looking up at the knight. There’s a blank look coating his face.

“What kind?”

“I don’t know. A white one with goggles.” William stretch his hand out before pulling away when Ferdinand stood up. “Is it from your world right?”

“How did Pip even get here” Ferdinand whisper, though not quietly enough. He turns the stove off and moves the pot off the burner. “Go throw your shoes on William.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to find Pip before something else does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. I tried to get back into the game but it's been a little hard. However I managed to throw this together, which have already been written before I got writers block.
> 
> I'm slowly getting back into writing and already started on the next chapter. It'll take time and I'm sorry to those that are reading this.
> 
> Hopefully you have amazing day/night!


	4. The Knight Goes On

Ferdinand shouldn’t be so hard on William. He doesn’t want to but if Pip is here than who knows what else have followed Ferdinand through. Any horrible monster could be around any corner and could hurt William. His portal aren’t that stable, especially since everything that involves his trips are himself taught.

Maybe he should ask his uncle for help.

Looking down, William is shuffling alongside him. Winter is setting in and William haven’t gotten his winter jacket out of storage yet.

Ferdinand sighs and unzip his hoodie before dropping it on top of William. The kid quickly takes it off his head and puts it on.

Esther’s house wasn’t much farther but the dark is slowly creeping up them. Casting shadows over objects, monsters could be larking anywhere. Even though Ferdinand knows that there’s no real monsters here in this world.

No monster that breathe fire or cause earthquakes. Could William even fight against those? Could he protect himself with Ferdinand? The prince doesn’t know. William having to fight something never came up.

The house came in to view. The lights are still on since it’s not even that late. It gets darker earlier in this world. That still shocks Ferdinand whenever William brings it up.

The child ran ahead and push the gate open. William waits long enough for Ferdinand to walk through before jogging over to the door and knocked.

He’s probably being too hard on the kid. William remains him of his Grandfather, the soft looks and how easily the kid changes plans if something doesn’t work. Maybe, one day, Ferdinand can bring William back with him to meet his family.

Of course, Ferdinand has to deal with Uncle Leander’s lectures on the improper use of magic while his Great Uncle Doloran high-fives him out of sight. Both excellence teachers but with very different teaching styles.

William probably learn a lot from them.

“Oh hello there!” a woman with short brown hair and familiar blue eyes answer the door, the smile being nice but it clear that she’s tried and want them to leave. Looking down, Esther’s mother notice William. “William? I thought you went home.”

“I did but I forgot some of my work here.” William looks past the tried mother, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible. “I’ll be quick.”

William probably would get along with his Grandfather.

Esther’s mother just shakes her head and allows the two to enter her home. William quickly head up the stairs before either person could say otherwise.

“Kids,” Ferdinand said while shrugging. “They do the darndest things.”

There was only a hum. Either in agreement or in difference, Ferdinand isn’t sure.

…

William knocks on Esther’s door and only have to wait a minute before his friend told him to come in. He opens the door, giving it a few more seconds, and enter the room.

Esther looks up from where she was working at her desk, Pip happily watching her work.

“Hig!” The Higgledy wave at William.

William chuckles softly while shifting his bag and entering the room. Pip seems happy and going about his day as if nothing is wrong. What could be after a Higgledy? What could be after Pip?

“William, is everything okay?” Esther ask, turning her chair to face her friend.

“Everything’s fine expect for the fact that Ferdinand wanted to check up on Pip.” William motions to the Higgledy that’s happily colouring on a piece of paper, though it doesn’t look like scribbles but actual plans for some type of machinery. “He said something about something else coming to get Pip but I’m not sure.”

Esther hums and nods her head in thought. Not being able to think of anything either. “I’m guessing Ferdinand can get Pip back home?” His friend tap the end of her pencil against the desk, timing it to the music downstairs.

“Yeah, he…” William frown, his voice dying out. He looks from Esther to the window where a humming melody slowly floats into the room.

A cold wind suddenly snaps through the room, catching both kids’ attention. The door slams shut; William tries opening the door but no matter how hard William twist and pulls the door won’t open.

Esther jumps off the chair and caught Pip, who jumps off the desk. The Higgledy looks ready to fight the wind that clash and rush around them.

None of the windows are open. Shouting can be heard from beyond the door. Esther grabs onto William’s arm.

The cold winds snap around them. Leashing and turning the room upside down, breaking objects. The shouting became distance and soft. Wood cracking caught William’s attention.

But that was the last thing he heard as the word became silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the best chapter.
> 
> Sorry about not updating this in a while. It's not that I didn't want to just having some major writer's block that finally cleared. Even if it's only for the time being.
> 
> I do have two more chapters that are now written and need editing plus a third that appears similar to a one-shot that I have done.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!


	5. A Boy From Another World

The winds died down and a gentle breeze takes its place. Gentle and motherly. William force his eyes open and takes in the grey skies above him.

“Will, you okay?”

Looking to the side, Esther had manage to stand back up while dusting her dress off. Wait…His friend stops and take notice of the dress at the same time that William did. She wasn’t wearing that when the wind storm started.

William force himself to sit up and looks down at what’s he wearing. A grey vent with a white shirt underneath and just normal black dress pants. Matching with Esther’s white dress and black bow that wraps around the middle.

The place around them isn’t as fancy as the clothes that they are wearing. Clearly, they stand out compared to everything else.

“Pip?” Esther looks around worriedly. Suddenly, the Higgledy pops up from the flower bed next to them, dirt comes sliding off his head. “Oh, there you are.”

William takes Esther’s hand and stands up before she went to grab Pip. “Where are we?” he ask, taking another moment to look around.

Esther hums in thought. Pip jumps out of her arms and manage to get into William, with some help from the boy. She snaps her fingers and grab a book from William’s bag that he didn’t even notice was there.

It’s her journal. How did it get into his bag?

Flipping through the pages, she lands on one page before showing William. A picture of palace with the words Ding Dong Dell hanging above.

“This place looks the most like Dell but we should find some high ground. If we can find the castle then we’ll know if we’re in Dell or not.” Esther put her journal back and takes William’s hand. “I wish Ferdinand told you more about Dell.”

“Yeah…”

There was a time, a few years back, William asked Ferdinand about Dell but only got ignored. It’s was clear that the teen did not want to talk about the kingdom.

Never got a reason. No hint of why Ferdinand kept his mouth shut about the subject. William just accepted the fact that he’s not learning anything about Dell and moved on.

The streets are empty save for a few mouse people that hang around their doors. Mousefolk. Ferdinand talked about a few that live in Evermore. Never going into details, only the basics.

Finally, they exit the side streets and walk out on the main road. Just as empty as the side streets though. Esther kept William and Pip close to the buildings as guards stand around.

William pulls Esther behind a flower bed and points out the castle in the distance. “We’re in Dell.” The castle doesn’t appear to be lively though, the same as the rest of the kingdom. “I wonder what happened here.”

Esther got her journal back and flips through it until she lands on Dell’s page again. Notes and events are written down for easy access, however William doubts there’s anything in there that can help them.

“Last known event is Evan getting ready to become king of Dell” Esther said, showing William. “However, there’s nothing afterwards. I doubt this is Evan’s doing because he should be ruling Evermore by now.”

Pip had jump out of the bag and into the flower bed, huffing a bit when he got stuck. William helps the Higgledy out before turning his attention to the journal. King Evan of Ding Dong Dell was the last event written into the book.

“So an event that caused Evermore’s events to happen” William said speaking his thoughts aloud. Looking out, the guards that are speaking quietly to one another. One is wearing black armor compared to the other. “Like an overthrowing or someone changing or causing the events…?”

There’s not Grimalkins around the place nor any humans. Just Mousefolk hiding in their homes while guards, also Mousefolk, patrolling the streets.

“Maybe…”

“You two alright?”

Esther snap her book close, faster than she probably should, while William quickly grabs Pip and hides him as best as the boy can.

“Oh,” the black knight put his hands up, “sorry about scaring you two.”

William reach out and gently takes Esther’s arm.

The black knight slowly moves his hands up towards his helmet before sliding it off his head. A kind face appears with a scar running over his right eye, clearly missing.

“You two can call me Matthias.” The knight crouch down and set his helmet on his knee. Matthias kept to his side of the flower bed, so some of the flowers block his face. William doesn’t know if that helps him feel better or not. “What are you guys doing out and about?”

“We were just…” Esther looks back at William, who just shrugs.

“There ye guys be!”

William looks quickly over to see a grey Grimalkin dress like a pirate and appears to be around the same age as he and Esther come walking over. If someone is coming to save them from the black knight then that means he and Esther could be in trouble.

Matthias chuckles softly and got the three to look at him. “Oh, you guys must be Rammi’s students then.” The black knight stands back up and motion for them to follow. “I can take you lot back to her.”

“No, we be knowin’ th’ way back.” The Grimalkin narrow his eyes at the knight. “We’ll be fine.”

Matthias stares down at them for a second to long before he put his helmet back on. “Alright but I’ll be contacting Rammi to be sure you three get there.” With that the black knight head towards the castle.

“First day here and ye already met Matthias.” The Grimalkin laughs. “Ye two have th’ worst luck.”

“Who are you?” Esther ask, pulling William back to his feet.

“Whar be me manners.” The Grimalkin gestures to himself with a mocking smiling. “My name is Hook.”

“So he is a pirate” William said, gently tugging on Esther’s arm. “I’m William Crane and this is Esther Sage.”

“Nice t’ meet ye two, however we got t’ get goin’ before Matthias calls Rammi.” Hook walks past the two which got them to follow him. He turns around to face them while walking backwards. “Don’t want t’ get in trouble with th’ Royal Guards on th’ first day being here.”

“Why would we get in trouble?” Esther ask.

“How about I be tellin’ ye two a tale o’ a Kin’…”

…

A coop. King Mausinger set up a coop and overthrown Evan. It’s the reasons for the empty streets and the fearful looks from the Mousefolk around them.

It’s also the reason for this school. There’s a few Grimalkin children that got left behind, a few humans as well. However, the classroom is mostly made up of Mousefolk kids.

Rammi is sweet and allows them to join them. Not once questioning their clothes or how they are here. Nor about the Higgledy that sits in William’s bag.

Hook haven’t spoken much about himself nor why he’s here. He decided to stick with them though and appointed himself as their protector. Even if they don’t need one.

It’s late and the three have set up the corner of the classroom to be there spot to sleep. Light barely filter in but just enough to let William see the picture in his hands.

A photo of his dad and him at the park. That was a good day. William wish they can go back to that day and forget everything that had happened.

“Who’s that?” Hook ask, tried and barely keeping himself a wake.

William looks down at the picture. He hands it over to the Grimalkin.

Hook gently takes it, only looking for a second, before handing it back to the William.

“That’s my dad…He’s missing and I’m planning on finding him.”

“Good luck with that…” Hook said.

William chuckles softly. He puts the photo back into the hidden pocket inside his bag. He grabs his blanket and curl up. In the morning, he and Esther have to figure out some plan.

But that’s for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending was rush and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed either way!


	6. Don't Tell Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the future!

Ferdinand slams the library door open without a second thought. He’s going to be in so much trouble when he tells his Uncle Leander what happened…or he can go to his Great Uncle Doloran.

No, Doloran would be just as disappointed as Leander. Ferdinand can handle Leander being disappointed but Doloran…

No, Leander is the better option.

“Ferdinand?” Leander came around the corner and stops before Ferdinand. The Junior Advisor cast a silent spell on the books in his arms and set them out into the library to give the prince his full attention. “Is something the matter?”

Maybe Doloran would be easier to talk to then Leander. At least Doloran would help him even without all the details, Leander would want all the details and ask questions that Ferdinand just doesn’t have answers for.

“Where should I put these?”

Ferdinand looks past Leander to see…someone that he doesn’t know. The guy doesn’t appear to be any older than Ferdinand with pink short hair and round glasses that makes him look innocence. Clearly not if the guy’s working with Leander.

“Put them on the Dell shelf.” Leander points out where the guy needs to go. “Sorry about that.”

“You got yourself an apprentice or something?” Ferdinand ask, trying to keep his voice stable. Sure he’s not that great with magic but Leander was his teacher. Why does he need an apprentice if Leander has Ferdinand?

“Gnauss is only here for a temporary stay. His siblings are also staying with him.” Leander motion for Ferdinand to come sit at the table, the same one that overlooks the gardens. The prince spots two children playing. “Evan and King Sedulus are speaking at the moment about trade deals between Evermore and Beladon.”

Ferdinand had to dig around in his mind for his history lessons. Beladon is a fairly young kingdom that came about back when Ferdinand was just born. His father welcome the kingdom with open arms but King Astrum was only looking for war. With the help from the king’s sons, Sedulus and Fidelius, King Astrum was brought to his knees.

His father never wanted war and once more tries to befriend King Astrum. However, that was the last anyone heard of the King of Beladon. The sons were both offered the crown. Sedulus was given the crown while Fidelius wanted to explore the world.

Evermore and Beladon became friends. They trade all kind things and held parties with one another.

“I thought King Sedulus only had a daughter?”

The girl outside manage to tag the boy before running off. Clearly not Sedulus’s daughter. Queen Bella is sitting at the fountain with her daughter, happily watching the children run around.

Ferdinand looks away from the family towards his uncle, who looks confused. He had poured some tea for the two of them. The prince place his hands on the cup and heats the cold tea up a bit.

“Yusuke and Astrid are Fidelius’s children with Gnauss being his adoptive son.” Leander looks over his cup at Ferdinand. Still looking confuse. “You should know this since Doloran was…” A defeat sigh escapes his uncle. “Never mind.”

Ferdinand laughs lightly, almost spilling his tea. Doloran may be busy with Allegoria but that doesn’t stop the history buff from speaking about the world. However, Doloran has a problem with giving details about royal families and who’s related to who.

It’s funny when it gets to Ding Dong Dell and Doloran have to go to Mausinger about his family since the guy knows next to nothing. Not even going to get into the fact that his father calls Mausinger his uncle at times.

“Anyways, what did you want to talk about?” Leander ask, cutting Ferdinand’s thoughts off and brought him back to reality.

Ferdinand slowly set the cup down. How does he make this sound important without getting him in a lot of trouble?

“You remember that book, the one about finding one’s soulmate?” Ferdinand can see the gears turning in his uncle’s mind. He can’t let him think for too long. “Well, I used the spell and met my soulmate and lost him to time.”

“What?”

Okay, great that did nothing to soften the blow.

“I know it sounds bad but I really need to find him. I think he’s in the past of this world with his friend.”

Leander just stares at him. He set his cup down and push it away from him. Leander is the only member of the family that Ferdinand can’t figure out what he’s thinking. Even Roland is easier to read then Leander which isn’t saying much.

“I told you not to use the spell but you did” Leander said. “Now, you want _my_ help to find your soulmate who you lost to time?”

“Yes.”

Ferdinand broke eye contact with Leander. He messed up. He doesn’t need words to tell him that. It’s quiet in the library save for Gnauss moving about and sorting books. A million years pass until a book being set on the table broke the silence.

“If you don’t mind,” Gnauss looks between the two, “I can probably help.”

Ferdinand looks the magic user over. Gnauss doesn’t look like a powerful wizard that can move a book let alone finding a soulmate.

Leander sighs, getting both Ferdinand’s and Gnauss’s attention. “You two work together to find Ferdinand’s soulmate, I have to go speak with the others about this.” His uncle didn’t stick around after he finish speaking.

Leander’s lectures are the worst but his uncle not even speaking to Ferdinand is worst.

The prince looks up at Gnauss. “So, where do we start?” Ferdinand said bitterly.

“How about that book you used.”

“Fine.”

Ferdinand push his chair back and walks out of the room. If Gnauss follow him or not, that’s the magic user’s problem not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take the movie characters and completely rewrite them? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> That movie was something else for sure.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Dell's Most Trusted Adviser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the one-shot that I did before this story with some changes and new details.

The world was quiet. No matter the amount of sound that one makes, it became quiet and distance. Ratja hates the quietness of the streets and the shops, only a few are opened now.

The coop caused quite a bit of damaged not just inside the castle but the rest of Dell as well. A lot of the Grimalkins have fled during the fighting, having girthed as much as they could. Ratja isn’t sure if they made it out. Maybe she doesn’t want to know.

King Mausinger been quiet since the coop. There’s almost a haunting look in his eyes whenever he stood still too long, whenever he looks out at Dell and only see empty streets.

Ratja stops in the door way to her King’s study. The Mouse only stares out the window. Their people haven’t come out of their homes and, whenever asked, would state that they feel safer inside their own walls then in the streets. Out of sight of their King.

Not that the newly pointed adviser cares. Mausinger barely gives anyone the time of day anymore. Everything has to go through Vermine, the right hand man of Mausinger.

“Did I do the right thing, Ratja?”

Ratja snaps out of her thoughts and almost drop her basket in the process. Her King looks over his shoulder at her, a pained look on his face. It’s clear that he been thinking about this a lot, never once questioning anything before.

"I don’t know. I do miss my friends and my adoptive sister but I understand why you did this in the first place.” Ratja shrugs and fiddle with the strings cloak, winter is settling in for the first time without the Grimalkins and the real threat of warmth is a worrying factor in all this. “I know everyone supports you but…”

Ratja shakes her head and steps back. This isn’t the time to speak out, not the time for opinions. Mausinger just looks back out to the streets. No more talking for today.

Ratja steps away from the door and quickly head down the hall. She doesn’t want to stay inside these walls.

…

It’s easy to fall into her old rotate. Following with one foot in front of another. The stores that are normally open are closed and bordered up as tightly as one can get before fleeing for their lives. The barker is gone leaving the shoemaker behind with their child…

One foot in front of the other. One foot in front of the other. One foot–

Laughter.

Her ears perked up, flicking around trying to pinpoint the noise. Turning down an alleyway, she stops in front of a school. It looks run down and the closest to the walls, almost like it was planned.

Ratja stops at the entrance of the school. Outside hasn’t been touched much expect for the fact that it has been cleaned up from the chalk and toys that once use to lay out. You would believe it wasn’t being used if it wasn’t for the fact that the doors are open.

The mousefolk teacher froze in the doorway, almost like she’s not believing what she’s seeing. Rammi jogs out of the building towards Ratja. She happily warps her arms around the adviser. It’s been a while since Ratja seen Rammi.

Neither said anything. Allowing the world to move around them. Letting time move pass without them for a moment.

The last, good, memory of Rammi was one she came to the castle to take over as Evan’s teacher after Aranella fall ill for a couple of months. When the coop happened, Ratja had lost her normal source of news and thought the worst of Rammi.

Soft voices caught Ratja’s attention. A group of children are standing in the door, watching and whispering among themselves. One tap another’s shoulder and soon they took off back inside the comfort of the classroom.

Rammi pulls away, clearly knowing what just happened. She laughs lightly and motion for Ratja to follow her.

“How about you come in?” Rammi offered. “I have a few things I wanted to talk to you about anyways.”

Ratja follows the teacher inside. The building is a one-room school, might more the people on the outskirts of the walls. Children fill the room ranging from Mousefolk to Grimalkin to human, chatting away like nothing is wrong. There’s a few groups among them but the children seem happy with one another.

Through the grape vine, Ratja heard rumors of a teacher opening up one of the older school buildings up for use of all kinds. She should have guess that it was Rammi’s doing since the teacher believed that everyone should be able to learn, no matter who they are.

However, Ratja never heard about anyone’s feelings about the matter. There wouldn’t be this many Mousefolk children sitting around if they didn’t believe that they’ll be safe.

More whispers and staring. Ratja gives a small wave to the children.

“Alright, alright everyone back to your lessons.” Rammi looks at the broken clock behind her, barely ticking but keeping time none the least. “We only have a few minutes left of class for today.”

Complaints filled the space for a second before the children settle down and back to work so they can head home for the afternoon. Though that didn’t stop the more vocal kids from speaking.

“How’s the castle?” Rammi ask, giving Ratja her attention once more. “I heard that it’s more…controlling then out here.”

Is it? For the most part, Ratja have the freedom to roam the hallways as she please. Everyone else is given the same treatment…if they are a Mousefolk that is. It’s strange to think about how the tables have turned.

Are they better or worst then the Grimalkins…?

“I haven’t been out in town since the first lock down but it’s not like I’m trapped inside the place.” Be honest. Rammi needs that much. “Everyone’s fine but there something going on with his Majesty for sure.”

Rammi nods her head but seems just as lost as Ratja feels.

“What about the letters? I sent in letters to be sent out to find the parents of some of the kids here.” Rammi looks worriedly at the children, watching the ones with parents in the walls pack up and leave. There’s a few to many children still inside the classroom. “I haven’t been told if they were sent out or not.”

She knows of the letters…She should have listen to what Vermine had said. Maybe that’s what Vermine wanted. Ratja was busy to sorting everything out and Vermine gives her the most important task of voting to send the letters out or not.

Does she lie? Does she say the truth?

“Do you mind if I go speak with them?”

Rammi shakes her head and steps away from Ratja. She went about her task of cleaning up the classroom and collecting the work sheets.

Most of the children did want to speak to her. Either out of fear or hatred, Ratja isn’t sure. Until she reach one group, tuck away in the corner with paper filled with outlines and plans.

The table made up of a Grimalkin and two human children. The Grimalkin notice her first, snapping to attention and moving slightly to appear bigger and threating. The child is light grey with a white strip down the front of his face, clearly not from Dell. The other two didn’t seem to notice her. Just looking over a book and marking things down.

“Hello!” Ratja said, trying to appear as friendly as possible. “What are guys up to?”

Worst opening line ever. Ratja gain the other children’s attention but also they seem wary of her. Understandable.

“Who wants to know?” The Grimalkin narrow his eyes as her. “Because we don nothin’ wrong!”

Sky pirate? That doesn’t seem right since most, if not all, the sky pirates are human.

“Hook, settle” The girl said quietly while placing a hand on the Grimalkin’s arm.

Hook glares at her for a second before taking a breath in and slowly let it out. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” He shakes his head.

“Of course you haven’t but I still want to speak to you guys.” Ratja slowly set her basket down, making sure that she over exaggerate her actions just so Hook knows what she’s doing. “My name is Ratja.”

The two human children look between them, even though Hook sits between. It’s clear that they don’t trust her. Not that she expect them to of course.

“I’m Esther.” The girl wearing a white dress and has her blond hair in a braid motions to herself. “This is William and Hook.”

She points to her friends next to her. The Grimalkin continues to narrow her eyes at her and keeping his protective stance. Only easing up a bit when Esther nudge him.

William haven’t spoken since Ratja sat down. Charcoal hair and strangely a familiar look on his face. He looks like someone Ratja met, if only briefly. The boy mark something done on the paper that he been writing on before giving Ratja his full attention.

Familiarly brush against her memories but she can’t in the world remember where she seen William before.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Ratja open her basket and pulls out a notebook. She wrote their names down just like she done for the other children that were willing to speak with her. “I just have one question for each of you.”

It’s the same question that she been asking the other children. She won’t be surprise if they know the question already. Not that she minds since it just makes things easier.

She kept her laughter to herself when the three share the same look; the look that that they have to name all the kingdoms in the world, which wouldn’t be hard but something seems off just a bit.

“Where are your parents?”

William have drop his gaze while Esther reach over and takes one of his hands. Hook scowls, looking anywhere expect at her.

“My mama is safe at home,” Esther said, a bit of worry in her voice. “In, uh, Al Mamoon. I came here with my father to visit when the coop happened and we got spilt up.”

Ratja wrote Esther’s answer down. However, the side glance being share between the three cause a bit of worry to bubble up.

“My parents aren’t aroun’ here that fer sure.”

Esther pull her hand away from William to warp her arms around Hook, who sling an arm around William’s shoulders. None of them spoke but Ratja can tell that the three have a lot of trust among them. Or they are very good actors.

William looks back up at her, determination on his face. “My father is missing but I’m going to find him.” Suddenly the determination disappears and a sadness cross his face. “Once I figure that out that is…”

Ratja finish writing before giving the lot one final look. “Thank you for letting me take your time, I hope you find your parents.” She looks away from them at her poor word choices.

However, William still catch her attention. She swears she seen William somewhere before but she just can’t place it like a piece is still missing.

She put her notebook away and stands up, making sure to grab her basket. There’s far too much work left at the castle for her to stay here any longer. Especially if she wants to get those letters out before nigh arrives and she has no time to do them.

Wishing Rammi goodbye, Ratja steps back into the school yard and out into the streets. Her thoughts are jumble for the first time since the coop. The trio became the main focus on those thoughts. Something is odd about them, like they shouldn’t be here.

Of course, they shouldn’t be in Dell. They should be with their parents but something else is saying they should be here in _this_ world. If that makes any sense.

Her thoughts linger on Roland for a second.

Once she get back to the palace, she’s going to send a letter to Persha. Ratja wants to ask her if she can keep an eye out for the children’s parents, not just the trio’s. Though first she needs to figure out where Persha is. And maybe, figure out where she seen William before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratja is a great character and I love her.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
